


You Know How I Love The Park

by mysticalmarigold



Category: Arthur (1981), Arthur (Film)
Genre: Car rides, F/M, arthur is a drunk, he has had a drink, i know nobody will read this but i wrote it anyways, small/dead fandom problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmarigold/pseuds/mysticalmarigold
Summary: Linda and Arthur have just made off with more money than they could ever spend in their whole lives, and a life to spend together. This is a small peek into the very beginnings of their domestic life.
Relationships: Arthur Bach & Bitterman, Arthur Bach/Linda Marolla, Linda Marolla & Bittterman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	You Know How I Love The Park

**Author's Note:**

> if ur reading this because you enjoy Arthur  
> 1\. i love you  
> 2\. i’ll write anything you want in this fandom, just message me on tumblr (@shermanpotter)  
> 3\. i love you this is such a good movie  
> also this is the 1981 version so if you’re not imagining dudley moore, you’re DEAD WRONG

Arthur was leaning heavily on Linda by the time they were taking their fifth circle around the park, and he’d started snoring by the sixth. Linda didn’t mind. It gave her some time to observe him in a peaceful, contented state, and Bitterman certainly didn’t mind the driving. He _was_ making double his old salary, after all.

She noticed that he’d drooled, ever so slightly, on her good white top. That bothered her for a solid 2.8 seconds before she realized that she had just gotten engaged to a millionaire who would probably insist on buying her a new wardrobe anyways, so she needn’t worry about getting her nice shirt dirty and having to get it dry-cleaned. (She dried the spot anyways, because no amount of money could make her get rid of a perfectly good shirt if she could help it.) Plus, she‘d never seen him asleep, and he looked cute.

He moved slightly when she made that observation, sleepily adjusting his head and letting it fall further off of Linda’s shoulder and onto her lap. His hair was a mess of curls and waves that fell in a way that made her wonder if he’d only just learned how to do his own hair. His skin was mostly clear and soft, but there were a few nasty cuts on his nose and cheeks that she’d have to get after with something other than alcohol, since she’d promised to never use it on him ever again. He still had some blood in the corner of his mouth that made him look more badass than he had any business looking.

“Arthur, how are we gonna tell my father?” she asked him, gently poking him in an attempt to wake him from his briny slumber.

“I’m surprised you’re not pickled at this point,” she teased under her breath, nudging him again. He didn’t react.

Gently placing a hand on his cheek, Linda stroked it with her thumb and nudged him once again, with feeling. He mumbled something in defiance and rubbed his eyes clumsily, still laying on her lap, but turned to look at her.

“What’s...the dealio…?” he mumbled deliriously, pausing before giving her a little wave.

“Oh, Arthur…” she said softly, a smile crossing her face. Arthur flushed at the attention he was being given and gently guided her face to his to place a short, chaste kiss on her lips. He paused for a moment afterward, examining her face.

“You’re very...pretty…”

She was taken a bit aback by the compliment. She wasn’t quite used to getting those.

“You too, dummy.”

“Bitter-maaaan?” Arthur sang, stretching slightly in Linda’s lap like a cat adjusting to new, warm sunlight trickling through a window.

“Yes, Mr. Bach?”

“...”

“Arthur?”

“...”

“Bitterman,” Linda began, “I think he fell back asleep.”

“Miss Marolla, would you like a tour of the estate once Mr. Bach is put down for his nap?”

Linda hummed a little, pushing a curl behind Arthur’s ear.

“That would be lovely, Bitterman. Thank you.”


End file.
